La Matrix contada por un Gaditano
by Pulsares
Summary: Este es un relato que me mandaron por correo electrónico y deseo compartir. Hay que leerlo en voz alta


Matrix según un gaditano...

Tómpiesa con una piva to dergá que está sentá en su cuarto jugando ar Tetri en er portáti. De pronto, por la puta cara llegan unos madero que la quieren trincá. Entonse aparese er malo, er señó esmí (que no lan tradusío por lo mismo que ante, porque en español esmí é iguá que góme y góme no é nombre pa un malo...aunque yo conosco uno que é unijoputa...). Er señó esmí, que parese de la sía o delefeveí, le pregunta a los madero que san quedao abajo la casa la piva que donde están los demá. Entonse, un madero gordo que sabía quedao abajo por que no podía subí por las escalera esa rara que hay en estadounido por fuera de los bloque, le dise: han subío a trincasla...y esmí to mosqueao le contesta: po susombre yastán muerto... y er gordo le dise: los tuyo (no, es broma, no le dise ná...) Totá, que en eso se vé como los madero entran en er cuarto la titi y cuando la van a trincá, la pivampiesa pegá sarto y dasle patá a tormundo...ademá, aquímpiesa a liarse más la cosa porque cada vé que la piva sarta tiene un podé que es como si lubiera dao ar pause der vídeo y se quean to los nota parao. Entonse ella aprovecha y les dá la der purpo...pero vamo, es la típica esena esa que tu dise "tequiyá coone"...y er típico picaito que hay a tu lao dise "tiopisha...qué bastinaso..." Güeno, lacosa é que la piva sescapa y la persiguen por los tesho de los bloque los colega del esmí y unos cuantos madero. En eso que la piva pega un sarto der carajo, como si sartara de unlao a otro de lavenida pero de bloque a bloque, y ar caé sale corriendo porque por lo visto la estaban llamando desde una cabina. La piva se mete en la cabina y entonse aparese er sieso delesmí con un traile y la intenta atropellá. Er caso es que la piva sescapa... ¿cómo?...ni puta idea, esmí hastrellao er traile contra la cabina y la destrosao pero ella nostá dentro. Entonse...entonse er picaito darlao me dise que se había teletrasportao porel teléfono y sabía salío de matri...y yo le digo...tústá corgao...a mí no me cuente tu vida pringao...y el me dise: si no hablo de mí, la que sa teletrasportao ha sío ella.....ahhh..... Güeno, despué de tó esto aparese un nota (er kinurís)que poslovisto é Un máquina con elespertrun. Er nota está tomparanoyao porque sueña cosas rara y argunas vese le pasan despué. Fási...¿no?...eso le pasa a tor mundo los sábado y domingo por la mañana con los moraso...Güeno, er kinurí, que se llama neo, poslovisto se dedica a pirateá compa y a bajá guarrería de intesné pero por las mañana é un ejecutivo normá...un ejecutivo guarrón vamo... er nota se quea hasta las tanta shateando y bajando los compa de las gala de oté y siempre se quea dormío ensimarteclao. Una de las vese lo despierta elordenadó que sansendío sólo y le dise no Se qué de matri. A partí daquí empiesa el liaso. Elordenadó le dise que siga ar conejo Blanco y en eso que vienen a buscarlo unos kinki con una peaso de piva y er sacuerda de lo der conejo y se va detrá de ella der tirón...lo dicho, un guarrón. Despué lo trincan elesmí y sus colegas y le meten un bicho que é como una gamba pero de hierro por el ombligo. Hasta aquí má o meno macuerdo de la trama pero a partí de ahora ya tengo un liaso que no vea. Er caso es que la canija de los sarto tiene unos colega to raro. Uno de ello se llama morfeo que lleva un shaquetón de cuero que le queda tofeo y unas gafa to shica. Ademá por lo visto er nota é camello porque le dise ar kinurí que ya ha llegao er momento de elegí y le enseña dos pirula, una roja y otra asú. Morfeo le dise que si se toma la asú...¿o era la roja?...é iguá, el caso É que si se toma una de las dó, vampesá flipá y se va pegá un viaje der carajo. Er kinurí, que ademá de guarrón é pastillero se come una de las pastilla y le da un mal rollo der carajo, se vé quer carajote sequivocó alescogé. Er nota empiesa a vé cosa rara y a flipá con el morfeo que ademá le dise tor rato: "tu ere er delelegío"...po sólo le farta eso ar nota, guarrón, pastillero y ensima afisionao ar pirriaque...totá, er caso es que en pleno moraso de pastilla, er negro, güeno, er morfeo (quesque es negro) le cuenta que matri é un programa de ordenadó y que tós mentira, vamo que en verdá to la vida es como un sueño (esto por lo visto ya se lo veía vení carderón er de la barca...) Elasunto é que por lo visto la realidá de tos nojotro é virtuá y en verdá estamo toputeao...pero...¿y er que esté iguá de puteao en la vida virtuá que en la reá?...po se jode, esos lo que hay...Er resto de la peliculita é er morfeo comiendole la cabesa ar kinurí disiéndole que como tós mentira, en verdá puede hasé lo que le sarga der carajo que no le va pasá ná. Le dise que sarte desde lajasotea y se pega unos carajaso der carajo, le dise que no le va dolé y le da unos curro que no vea...vamo, que le da to la coba y ensima ar chavá cada dos por tré le preguntan que si sa traío el elegío...y ér venga desí que no, que con los carajaso que sestaba dando donde carajo iba llevá las botella...despué le enseñan er mundo reá donde las máquina han dominao al hombre...de la mujé no disen ná, pero es que a esa no tienen cojone de dominsla ni las maquina ni nadie... Güeno, poslovisto lo sereumano sanconvertío en pila de petaca pasé funsioná las máquina (esto é lo más raro de la película, nir picaíto darlao lo pilló, pero yo creo que lan metío por la cara panunsiá arcalaínas durasél... ) y tor mundo está metío en unos tupergüé lleno mierda y con un montón de cable enshufao porer coco, los braso y lasparda. Ar kinurí le quitan los cable, lo tumban en una hamaca y le disen que le van anseñá un montón de cosa. Le meten un pincho por er coco y a los sinco minuto sabe yudo, inglé y condusí...pol los cojone...me tiré yo sei año ener raúr carvo y no pasé damarillo-naranja, dos verano en lacademia sancristóba y aprobé a la tersera, y año y pico enel opening y ademá de no aprendé a disí na má que jelou y esquiurmi me tangaron tresientos talego...un carajo vamo...entose er picaíto darlao me dijo quesque labían insertao un programa de carga por elabujero der coco...jí?...poserá camí me loinsertaron por otro siempre... Güeno, cada dos por tré se tienen que meté er kinurí, la de los sarto der pause y er morfeo y los colega en er mundo virtuá pa dasle por culo alesmí, que lógicamente se rebota y los persigue. Una de las vese er kinurí se da cuenta de que puedesquivá las bala y los colega y elesmí se quean to flipao y arguno disen, claro, esque er nota é erdelelegío...y er neo venga disí que no... Ahora vine una de las clave der firm, er kinurí ve un gato negro y dise...esto yo ya lo visto ante...que é como cuando tú ve argo y dise yo esto ya lo soñao...un dellabí vamo...y entonse la canija le dise...tustá seguro?...y er le dise ...jí...y ella dise...poacorré tor mundo questa gente está levantando tabique...lo qué?... Esta parte también me laxplicó er picaito y me dijo quesque poslovisto cuando tu ve argo que te cree que ya la vivío ante es porque los malo hanrebobinao la sinta de la realidá virtuá pa cambiá argo...aaaaahhhh....o sea, que la sensasión de: ¿otra vé me pasao de parada con los moraso carajo?...é porquestán cambiando argo...po ya podían cambiá también ar sieso der chofe, car picaito lo quería vé yo esplicándole lo de la realidá virtuá en la úrtima parada...noziba llevá cate ni ná er carajote... Güeno, pascaparse de los malo los nota tienen quencontrá un teléfono y ar finá los trincan por curpa de un carvo shivato cabíascondío er teléfono en un bidón de basura. Se mueren casistó meno er camello, la der pause y er kinurí que despué de jartarse de darle cate to rápido alesmí y de pará un montón de bala enelaire, se mete por dentro desmí hasta que losplota. Despué, ér mismo dise to flipao: a que ar finá voy a sé yo er delelegío?...y ahí ya no pude má, me puse de pie en er sine y dije...¡¡¡ no!!!.............. ¡¡¡er delelegío é er cabrón der guionista, que ze tiene kabé bebío toa la bodega!!!... ....elijoputa... Güeno, en resumen, elargumento é que los buenos y los malo están buscando a un nota que poslovisto é er que tiene to las botella delegío y noloncuentran por ninguna parte, ni siquiera por mátri, la realidá paralela. Matri é, pa que nosentendamo, como cuando despué de la noche der sábado de carnavá te despiertas a la una de la tarde der domingo con un doló de cabesa der carajo y aunque tu te cree que lo ha soñao tó, al llegá a los coro te cruzas con una piva pacharla que te saluda guiñándote un ojo y que ademá lleva puesta la peluca que te pusiste tú pa salí vestío de mamarracho la noche ante y que no recuerdas donde perdiste.....ezo es matri...pero puede ser peor....puede que además le dieras tu movil y se pase tor cannavá mandándote mensajito....azí cun consejo, há lo mismo quer carvo shivato y tira er móvil ar containe porque zi no....zi no, tú serás elelegío....


End file.
